Conventionally, cloths using synthetic fibers have been widely used for ordinary garments, sportswear, etc. In addition, methods for improving the wearing comfort of such a cloth have been proposed, such as a method in which the single-yarn fineness of the cloth-forming synthetic fiber is reduced, or the cloth is subjected to water-absorbing processing, thereby improving the water absorbency of the cloth (see, e.g., PTL 1), and a method in which the cloth is subjected to water-repelling processing, thereby imparting water repellency (see, e.g., PTL 2).
However, water absorbency and water repellency are conflicting properties. Accordingly, few proposals have been made for cloths which are excellent in terms of both properties.
In addition, in recent years, competitions played both on land and in water, such as triathlon, have been held. However, few proposals have been made for wear which tends float on water and is suitable for such competitions.